Weasel Double
by Psychic101
Summary: Things had been going well for Shawn Spencer. He's becoming one of the best lawyers on the West coast, his relationship with both Juliet and Tiffany are looking up. Then a man comes along with a skill set that rivals Shawn's. Soon Shawn finds himself getting pushed out of his own life. What'll happen? Sequel to "The Weasels", rated for language. SHULES
1. Chapter 1

It's taken me a little while to get this written up sorry! I got this Idea while reading "Body Double" a Rizzoli and Isles book. In the book Maura finds out she has a twin, a double. So what if a guy came along and was just like Shawn. (No they are not related I've already done that) His skills, are just as good as Shawn's, his attitude, and what if he tried to take over everything… Shawn?

* * *

_Santa Barbara 1:00 PM February 21th, 2020_

Shawn walked into the building and was greeted by his secretary Leo.

"I got a call from Ed, one from Liam Anderson and a message." Leo trailed Shawn to his office.

"Who's the message from?"

"It's from Juliet. She said to make sure that you knew her and Tiffany's flight was going to get in around 3:00." Leo said and Shawn nodded.

"Thanks Leo." Leo left the room and shut the door behind him. Lately things had been getting better between him and Juliet. He saw Tiffany at least once a day, and talked to her twice. But for the last 2 weeks they had been in Miami visiting Juliet's parents.

"Okay soo I just got a message from a Georgia Steiner. She said to have you call back immeditntly." Leo stuck his head into the room Shawn nodded and he went over to his desk. Georgia was Tiffany's teacher. Shawn dialed the number and she picked up instantly.

"This is Shawn Spencer."

"You're Tiffany-Amber's father correct?"

"Yes I am. Is there a problem?"

"I've been unable to contact her mother."

"They've been In Miami."

"I know this." Shawn heard a sigh "Look Mr. Spencer. Your daughter is a brilliant girl. But she's been behind lately and with her going on this trip she's fallen even more behind."

"How behind?" Shawn asked concerned.

"She is very close to failing the second grade." Shawn sighed.

"Don't worry Mrs. Steiner she'll be caught up. Her grades will improve." Shawn promised she hung up as Piper walked into the office.

"What's up Spence?"

"Tiffany's going to fail the second grade if things don't change." Shawn told her and Piper snorted.

"Things have been rough lately. First she finds out she has a real dad, she's kidnapped, and then you're kidnapped. You and her mother's relationship busts. And she's basically being shipped between you two. Of course her grades are going to be messed up." Piper collapsed onto the green couch.

"Yeah and how's Kevin doing?"

"He's actually acing his classes. Hire a tutor Shawn that's what I did." Piper recommended.

"I'll discuss it with Jules today."

_Santa Barbara 3:08 PM February 21th, 2020_

"Dad's picking us up right?" Tiffany clasped onto Juliet's hand so she wouldn't get lost in the busy airport.

"Yeah." Juliet looked around. She finally spotted Shawn in a corner. As they walked over to him Juliet could tell he was in a mood.

"No Andrew I sent those files yesterday." Shawn's hand was on his hip hiking up his black suit jacket.

"Don't call me a liar Andrew check again." Shawn snapped Shawn was silent. He still had not seen Tiffany or Juliet.

"See I told you. Maybe if you cataloged like you were supposed to you'd be able to find things easier." Shawn hung up his phone.

"Daddy!" Tiffany yelled dropping Juliet's hand and running to Shawn.

"Tiffany!" Shawn slipped his phone in his pocket and picked Tiffany up.

"I missed you!" Tiffany's arms went around Shawn's neck.

"I missed you too. How was your trip?"

"It was good." Tiffany giggled. Shawn lowered Tiffany to the ground and turned to Juliet.

"Hey stranger." Juliet walked over and hugged Shawn. He hugged her back and they shared a short kiss.

"How'd you handle us being gone?" Juliet asked looking up at him.

"It was terrible I had to have Piper feed me pineapple while calling me a failure." Shawn joked and Juliet laughed. Shawn's pocket vibrated signaling a text message. Shawn looked at it. It was from Piper _Don't forget about your kid failing second grade :(_

"That's right, I need to talk to you." He looked at Tiffany with a serious look on his face.

"About?"

"Your school work." He said and Juliet saw Tiffany shrink. Shawn lifted Tiffany up so she was standing on one of the chairs.

"Shawn what's this about?"

"Mrs. Steiner called. Tiffany is failing the second grade." Shawn told her.

"Tiffany-Amber Lyn Spencer!" Shawn hadn't seen Juliet this mad in weeks "Is what daddy said true?" Juliet's hands went to her waist. Tiffany shrugged and hanged her head.

"Going on that trip didn't help." Shawn added.

"If I had known she was failing I wouldn't have taken her." Juliet huffed. Shawn nodded his understanding. After 20 minutes of searching for luggage they were finally on the road. Tiffany had fallen asleep in the backseat almost instantaneously.

"I wanna do something about it Jules." Shawn said.

"What are we gonna do?" Juliet looked at Shawn who was concentrating on his driving.

"We could hire a tutor, help her study. I don't know Juliet. My parents never spent time studying or do anything about my grades." Juliet knew Shawn's relationship with both of his parents were strained. Especially since Henry and Juliet had forgotten to tell Maddie about Tiffany. She found out when Shawn asked for some advice about 7 year old girls. It wasn't a shock when Maddie showed up two days later extremely mad.

"They didn't care?" Juliet found that weird.

"They cared, just not enough to actually help me do anything. My dad let me turn in a completely wrong book report on Charlotte's Web."

"Okay? What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Piper and I are driving to San Diego to have a big meeting with a potential client. Than when we get back I have to sit in on a mediation." Shawn told her.

"All of that on your birthday?"

"Huh. I forgot it was tomorrow." Shawn really had forgotten his birthday was the next day.

"You forgot your birthday?" Juliet asked shocked.

"I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Are you celebrating it at all?"

"I don't know." Shawn shrugged "Birthdays were never a big deal when I was growing up. I stopped having party's when I was 10." Shawn explained.

"That's ridiculous! I still have a little party every year."

"I know you do Jules." Shawn turned onto Juliet and Tiffany's street.

"You're really not going to do anything tomorrow?"

"I'll tell you what. Piper and I can stop for a drink tomorrow before we leave San Diego." Shawn pulled into the driveway.

"Any plans with your parents?" Juliet really wanted to know if he was serious about his birthday.

"Nope. Dad's fishing, moms out of town." Shawn turned off the car.

"Shawn-" Juliet started.

"Drop it Jules." Shawn said getting out of the car and slamming the door behind him. Tiffany jumped up as the car door shut; she looked around and focused on her mom.

"Where are we?"

"We're home." Juliet got out of the car and went to unlock the house door for Shawn who had grabbed their luggage. Within minutes everyone and everything were inside. Shawn's phone rang then he answered it.

"Hello?" Juliet walked into the hall taking off her shoes.

"Spence you need to get over here!" Piper yelled.

"Whoa what's wrong?" Shawn asked earning a curious look from Juliet.

"Just-" there was a loud crackling sound.

"Piper?"

"Back fire- cases- lost." Shawn was hearing bits and pieces of what Piper was trying to tell him.

"Piper?" he got no response "Pipe?" he tried again.

"Get- fuck-here-please!" then the line disconnected.

"I gotta go." He hung up quickly turning to Juliet.

"Okay." she said a little disappointed.

"I'll talk to you later!" he yelled running outside. Juliet watched Shawn get back on his phone, get in the car and zoom down the street.

"Where'd he go?" Tiffany came into the room.

"He left sweetie." Juliet answered.

* * *

He he... worth the wait? I hope so :)


	2. Chapter 2

That's right Psychic101 is back! My computer broke down and we just got it fixed. Sadly all of my files were deleted including a new chapter for the following stories: "The Great Escape" "Concrete Angel" and "Strange Abilities". Even this chapter was deleted but I spent a few hours rewriting it from memory. I'll have the other chapters written and posted as soon as I can. Sorry for the delay!

* * *

_Santa Barbara 3:50 PM February 21th, 2020_

"Piper!" Shawn shouted as he raced into the office. He stood shocked at the door at the scene in front of him. People were yelling, running, papers were being thrown all over the place.

"Shawn! Thank god!" Piper came out of nowhere. She grabbed his arm and dragged him into his office.

"Piper… what?" he had no idea where to even start.

"The system crashed. We lost all of our online files." Piper informed him.

"What? How's that possible?"

"I'm not sure. It's all gone." Piper sighed.

"Okay…" Shawn thought for a moment "We have everything written on paper don't we?" he turned to Piper.

"Yes. They're all down stairs, it'll take hours to go through and get everything organized."

"We'd better get started then." Shawn turned and walked outside. The room was still in chaos. Leo was barking orders at whom Shawn assumed to be the tech crew.

"Leo!" Leo turned and walked over to Shawn.

"Yes?"

"Get Lois, Frank, and Sandy tell them to meet me down in the file room." Leo nodded "And put a pot of coffee on. We'll be here all night."

"Yes sir." Leo saluted and he walked away.

"So how are Juliet and Tiffany?" Piper asked earning a look from Shawn.

_Santa Barbara 9:57 PM February 21th, 2020_

Juliet sat on the couch with a book in her hands, her legs under her and her soft blanket over her lap. Tiffany was in her room being quite for once and Juliet finally had time to relax. She sighed and put the book down again. She didn't understand. She had tea on the table in front of her, in was quite, she wasn't too cold or too hot. Yet she just couldn't concentrate.

Every time she tried picking up her book she would read about a page before realizing she was reading the same page over again. She couldn't help but remember how Shawn had been acting lately. Him forgetting his own birthday, the way he snapped at Andrew. He just seemed testy recently, and that wasn't like Shawn. He was stressed. That was it.

Juliet stood up and walked down the hallway peering into Tiffany's bedroom. Tiffany was fast asleep on the ground; the light from the TV was the only source in the room. Juliet walked over, turned off the TV and picked Tiffany up. She carried Tiffany over to her bed and placed her gently onto the green sheets. Juliet pulled a blue blanket over Tiffany's frame and kissed her forehead. Juliet's phone rang from the living room. Juliet turned and walked to her phone answering it on the third ring.

"Hello?" she yawned.

"Hey Jules." Shawn said.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" Juliet sat back down on the couch, pulling the blanket over her chilled legs

Juliet heard him sigh before he answered, "Yeah. We just had a mishap at the office." From his tone Juliet could tell he was dead tired.

"A mishap? Shawn you sound exhausted."

"I've been working a lot Jules. Is that a crime?" Shawn sniped.

"Don't snipe at me. I'm just telling you what I see or hear." Juliet told him.

"Sorry Jules. I guess I'm just really tired." Shawn yawned as Juliet was about to speak she heard Pipers voice from the other line "Shawn what happen to the Camen files?"

"In that box." Shawn replied.

"Look sweetie you must be extremely tired. When you're done there why don't you come over here?" Juliet suggested.

"I'd love to Jules," Juliet smiled "But I can't." her smiled disappeared.

"Oh." She couldn't hide the disappointment if she tried.

"Piper and I are gonna be stuck here for a while and we still have that trip to make." He explained.

"It's okay. You're busy I understand."

"Jules I-" he started until Juliet cut him off.

"I'm tired Shawn so I'm going to bed now."

"Okay Jules. Good night."

"Good night Shawn. Have a safe trip, I love you."

"I love you too." He said before she discontinued the call. With another sigh she lifted herself off of the couch and slowly made her way to her bedroom.

_PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH_

Shawn looked down at his phone for a few seconds before placing it in his pocket. The others had left about an hour ago and they still had many files and boxes to go through.

"What another cup?" Piper questioned as she refilled her cup of coffee.

"Sure." Shawn sat down as Piper poured him his sixth cup of coffee.

"Things okay with you guys?" Piper sat back down in her seat.

"We'll be fine." Shawn gave a small smile.

"That ain't fooling anyone." Piper took a sip of her coffee.

"With my work and hers… we just aren't spending a lot of time together as we'd like."

"Shawn you know you can take some time off."

"I can't though Pipe. I just can't." Shawn opened another box that was full of grey files.

"Shawn-"

"Piper."

"Fine." Piper huffed before grabbing a box and pulling it towards her.

_Santa Barbara 1:07 AM February 22th, 2020_

Shawn leaned back in his chair rubbing a hand over his face. They had been in that tiny little room for many hours. He felt cramped and just lost. They had chowed down on coffee, pizza, and sugar to help stay awake. What help that did when Piper was fast asleep in the chair next to him.

"God dammit." Shawn whispered resting his head on the cool table. He never though he'd be where he was today. He always laughed at the prospect of having a job with suits, dealing with stuffy people and paperwork. Lots of paperwork. Then again he'd never thought he'd be a father either.

"Happy Birthday Spencer." Shawn mumbled as he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Does Shawn seem out of character? Would this be classified as a AU fic? I'm not the sure…


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't updated in a few days… well one of my stories. For some reason I've got writers block again and I just can't figure out a way to carry on these stories. I'm trying. I really am and I promise you will get an update soon. Look out for a new one- shot called "I Cross My Heart and I Hope to Die" should be posted within the next few days.

* * *

_San Diego 11:23 AM February 22th, 2020_

"Well Mr. Anshu we can defiantly help." Shawn smiled.

"Can you?"

"We can." Piper assured. The man which Piper and Shawn had only gotten the name 'Anshu' was about 65 years old. He had long white hair and tanned skin. He was of Native American culture.

"I want to explain something to you people." Anshu leaned forward onto the table. "I have the same education and vocabulary as the white men."

"I'm sure you do." Shawn nodded.

"Are you implying something?" Anshu asked glaring at Shawn.

"What? No of course not." Shawn said and Piper snickered.

"I am of tanned skin meaning I must dance with the wolves and communicate with spirits. Is that what you meant?"

"No. He didn't mean that." Piper jumped in.

"Well I'll tell you this I have one word for sand. Sand." Anshu leaned back in his chair his eyes glues to Shawn's.

"Mr. Anshu Keating & Spencer would love to take you on." Shawn held out his hand. Anshu thought for a moment before extending his and shaking Shawn's hand. Anshu gave a single nod before letting Shawn's hand drop as he walked out of the room.

"I thought we were going to lose him." Piper stood up and stretched.

"I did too." Shawn smoothed down his black tie.

"Back to Santa Barbra?" Piper looked at Shawn. Shawn nodded in agreement forgetting the promise he made to Juliet about that drink.

_Santa Barbra 3:30 PM February 22th, 2020_

"You're late." Leo said as Shawn and Piper entered the building. All the papers and trash had been picked up yesterday. Yet the workers were still working really hard and fast.

"Traffic." Shawn yawned.

"Really bad traffic." Piper added.

"Am I really needed?" Shawn asked looking at Piper.

"Spence I'll go to the mediation go home and get some sleep." Shawn stopped while Piper kept going.

"Are you sure?" Shawn asked.

"Go!" Piper yelled. Shawn turned around and walked to the garage to collect his car. Out of nowhere a man bumped into Shawn causing coffee to spill all over the place.

"Shit!" the man cursed looking down at his suit.

"I'm so sorry." Shawn apologized. The man had brown hair, green eyes and a look of anger on his face.

"Watch where the hell you're going."

"You ran into me!" Shawn snapped.

"Whatever." The man pushed Shawn out of the way. Shawn looked down at his own suit and sighed. His white skirt was drenched in coffee, so was his pants and shoes. Shawn hissed as he started to walk. The coffee had burned his chest, but because he had no extra shirt and the desire to drive without one he kept his on. He finally arrived at his car and he drove towards his place.

He passed Juliet's street and he made a U-turn changing his course. Juliet would be at work and Tiffany would be at school so he'd be alone. He parked his car in the street before walking up to the front door. He used the key Juliet had given him and he went inside. Instead of going to bathroom he collapsed back first onto the couch before falling asleep.

_Santa Barbra 5:48 PM February 22th, 2020_

"Alright I'm off Carlton." Juliet said standing in front of her partner's desk.

"Uh huh." He said not looking up.

"Have fun with that." Juliet smiled walking outside to her car. Once in the car she headed towards Gus's house where Tiffany currently was. Tiffany and Gus were already outside waiting for her.

"Thanks Gus." Juliet told him. Gus opened the door for Tiffany as she got in.

"It's no problem Juliet." He smiled and waved at Tiffany.

"Are we going home?" Tiffany looked back at Gus and waved.

"Yes we are. How was school?" Tiffany looked at the back of Juliet's head and began to talk about her day. After a few minutes of driving they pulled into their drive way. Juliet frowned when she noticed Shawn's car parked in front. Tiffany however didn't noticed and was already bouncing at the front door. Juliet shook her head and opened the door.

She stopped when she say Shawn fast asleep on the couch. Tiffany ran off towards her room ignoring Shawn. Juliet set her stuff down by the door and walked over to the couch. Shawn was on his side facing the TV; Juliet noticed the brown stain on his shirt.

"Shawn?" she shook him gently. Shawn's eyes slowly opened and he rubbed his head.

"Jules?"

"Come on sit up." He sat up and she sat next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He mumbled still asleep.

"Come on." She helped him stand up before they walked to her bedroom. Shawn sat down at the edge of her bed. Juliet stood in front of him looking at him closely.

"What happened to your shirt?" she asked as she slowly began to unbutton it.

"Some ass ran into me." He grumbled rubbing his eyes. Juliet gasped when she saw the big red burn on his chest.

"Shawn…" she gently touched the burn. The burn went from the base of his neck, to mid-chest, from arm to arm. He flinched when her warm skin came in contact with his chest. "These are bad." She said walking into her bathroom. She grabbed burn lotion and a wet wash cloth before walking back to him.

"Lie down." She instructed he obeyed and lay down on his back. She sat down at his waist; she took some of the cream on her hands. She applied the lotion to Shawn's chest with soft gentle movements. He still hissed in pain when she hit certain spots.

"What do mean he ran into you?" she asked as she used the wet cloth to cool down his face.

"Piper took the mediation; I was walking to the garage when a guy ran into me, spilt coffee everywhere. I apologized, and they guy was a complete dick." Shawn said.

"Okay. Why'd you come here? I mean you could have gone home but you came here. Why?" Shawn sat up and kissed her lips lightly. She put one of her hands on his shoulder as she kissed him back.

"I couldn't have don't that if I was alone." He whispered placing his forehead on hers.

"You're an Idiot." She whispered and he smiled.

* * *

GO Shules :) :) :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the… sort of long updating time. You should expect another chapter of 'The Great Escape' within the next few days (No promises) and maybe another one of A Different Look (again no promises) with school fast approaching, updating well be less frequent.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Santa Barbra 6:05 PM February 22th, 2020_

"You're an Idiot." She whispered and he smiled.

"I'm an idiot for you." He replied and she kissed him again. She broke away when he hissed.

"Shawn these are really bad," Juliet told him putting the lotion and cloth on the bedside table.

"They're fine Jules," he said.

"Shawn…"

"Jules I'm fine." Shawn smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" Juliet stood up and gasped.

"What Jules?" Shawn sat up.

"Stay here," she scrambled out of the room and into Tiffany's.

"Hi mommy," Tiffany looked up.

"Tiffany guess what?" Juliet shut the door behind her.

"What?"

"Today is daddy's birthday." Juliet whispered. Tiffany's face lit up and she started to jump around.

"I don't have a gift for him…" Tiffany stopped jumping and frowned.

"Neither do I." Juliet admitted. She was supposed to get one today but it slipped her mind. They were silent for a few minutes before Juliet heard Shawn talking. She took Tiffany's hand and they walked back into Juliet's bedroom. Shawn was on his cellphone a look of agitation on his face.

"What are you saying Piper?" Shawn's voice rose. He paused while Piper answered his question. "So… someone put the bug in our system?" Shawn asked and Piper continued to speak.

"Okay, okay I'll be there soon." Shawn stood up and pocked his phone. He turned towards Juliet and Tiffany. Tiffany rushed forward and grasped onto Shawn's legs in a hug.

"Daddy don't go!" Tiffany begged looking up at him.

"Sweetie-."

"She's right Shawn." Juliet said from the entrance of the room.

"What?" he looked at her.

"Don't go." Juliet walked over to him, "You're dead tired, you have really bad burns and you look like you're going to pass out. Plus it's your birthday Shawn. You need to relax." Shawn looked from Tiffany's hopeful eyes to Juliet's _I-dare-you-to-disagree _look.

"Someone put a bug in the…" Shawn started.

"They can deal without you for one night Shawn." Juliet said and Shawn sighed knowing he wasn't going anywhere tonight.

"Alright. I'll stay," he held his hands up in surrender. Tiffany smiled and started to jump up and down. "Jules?" he held out his hand to her. She took the hand and stepped closer to him. Shawn put one hand on Tiffany's back and the other around Juliet. Juliet placed her head on Shawn's shoulder and she noticed a chain. She looked down at Shawn's chest and she found a ring at the base of the chain. Recognizing the ring as the one he had given to her.

"Tiffany why don't you go into your room for a second okay?" Juliet looked at Tiffany. Tiffany let go of Shawn's legs and she made her way back to her room.

"What's up Jules?" Shawn asked. Juliet reached over and touched ring, Shawn was watching her closely.

"You keep this around your neck?"

"I never take it off… you never noticed it?" Shawn questioned and Juliet shook her head. "I don't know why… but I keep it with me at all times." Shawn explained.

"I think it's… sweet." Juliet kissed Shawn's cheek. "C'mon let's get you changed."

_Santa Barbra 10:39 PM February 22th, 2020 _

Juliet finished loading the dishes into the dish washer and she dried her hands. She turned off the kitchen light and walked down the hallway peeking into Tiffany's room. She was in her bed fast asleep with everything off except the fan in her window. She shut Tiffany's door and walked into her room. Shawn was sitting up on the left side of the bed looking at her.

Juliet really noticed how worn out he looked. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes seemed droopy. Juliet walked into her closet and pulled off her shirt and she changed into a more comfortable one to sleep in. She walked back into the room wearing green gym shorts and one of Shawn's baggy t-shirts. She turned off the light and made her way over to the bed, sitting next to him. Shawn was in his boxers and another one of his shirts he'd left over.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi." She looked at him. His head lulled foreword and his eyes shut. "You're really tired huh?"

"Yeah." He admitted.

"Lay down baby," he laid down and she laid next to him. Her head was against the crook of his neck, the side of his head touching hers. "You've been working a lot." She mumbled.

"I'm a busy man," came his response.

"I know. But we barely see you," Shawn stroked Juliet's arm lightly.

"I work." He whispered. Juliet thought for a few minutes before talking again.

"Shawn?" he hummed in reply. "I love you,"

"I love you too Jules," Shawn mumbled before he was asleep and his hand stopped moving. Juliet stared at the blank, black wall unable to sleep because of a feeling… she didn't know what that feeling was. She knew she loved Shawn, she knew he loved her. But what was the problem? What was her real reason to give that ring back?

Was it really to just protect Tiffany? No, Shawn was around a lot, that couldn't be it. Then what was? She was just protecting herself from heartbreak. She'd been down that road with Shawn before and ended up with him leaving and her raising his daughter with another man. She was just using Tiffany as an excuse not to get married, because she was scared. She was scared that Shawn would break her heart, and she was scared that he wouldn't.

_Santa Barbra 9:11 AM February 23th, 2020_

"Can't believe I'm here," Carlton murmured looking up at Keating & Spencer law office.

"Someone purposely tried to bring down the company, chief wants us to investigate." Juliet said as they walked inside. They paused when they saw the chaos. People were running all over the place always in a hurry. Some yelling was heard and some people were people were picking up papers from the ground.

"Hey! Let's get this done!" Piper shouted from a landing above them. Piper spotted Carlton and Juliet, she waved them up. They walked up the stairs and met her at the top.

"What are you two doing here?" Piper asked.

"We're here to see if we can found out who bugged the system." Juliet explained and Piper nodded. She looked no better than Shawn had she too had bags under her eyes and she looked worn out.

"Good." Piper yawned turning around and walking down the hall. Carlton and Juliet followed her. As they passed Shawn's office Juliet tried to see if he was in there but she couldn't seen him.

"He isn't in there." Piper said looking at Juliet, "He's dealing with a partner from another company. Where I should be," Piper yawned again. She led them into a room. "Leo you know these two," Leo turned and smiled at Juliet. Leo was tall, African American and had bright hazel eyes.

"Yes I do. Hello Juliet, here on personal?" he asked.

"No, business." She smiled Piper was about to talk again when there was a big crash.

"What the-?" they walked outside. A man was storming down the hall and Shawn was standing by a broken door.

"Leo!" Shawn snapped. Leo pulled out his cell phone as Shawn stormed down the hall to his office and slammed the door.

"Five bucks this won't end well." Piper sighed.

"I've got the door company sending someone out here now." Leo informed Piper.

"Alright, thanks Leo. Show Mr. Lassiter the computer where we think the bug was put in." Leo nodded, "You'd better go talk to him." Piper looked at Juliet. Juliet nodded and she walked down the hall to Shawn's office. She knocked on the door and she heard a string of curses before a distressed "Come in," she walked into the room.

"Jules? What're you doing here?" Shawn asked looking up.

"Carlton and I are going to try to figure out who brought down the system. What happened out there?" Juliet shut the door behind her.

"It turned out the guy I was supposed to meet with was the same guy who'd run into me yesterday. He made a big deal about talking to someone else then we argued and he left." Shawn said. Juliet walked over to him and fixed his tie. "Thanks.

She nodded, "How's your chest?" she questioned a hand on his cheek.

"It's okay, I guess hurts every now and then but I'm fine." He smiled softly.

"You need to shave," Juliet said rubbing her hand against his stubble. He chuckled and grasped her hand.

"Okay, I'll do it when I get home." He said.

"Your place or mine?" she asked.

"Where would you like me?" he retorted.

"Mmmm, I don't know. Where do I want you?" she joked.

"Jules…"

"My place. I'll make a late birthday dinner," she said.

"You made dinner last night."

"And I want to do it again." She kissed his cheek, "I'd better go check on Carlton." She said walking towards the door.

"If you need anything ask me or Piper or Leo or anyone and they'll help." Shawn told her.

"Okay. I see you later," she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. She walked down the hall and found Carlton leaning over a desk a computer in front of him.

"This it?" he looked up.

"Yeah, there's not much to go on." Carlton said.

"What about security tapes?" Juliet looked up at the camera.

"Spencer and Keating are the only ones with the access to it. And Keating won't give me the tapes. Something about client privacy." Carlton looked back at the screen.

"That's helpful," Juliet mumbled walking over and standing next to Carlton. A black screen came out of nowhere and it big read letters it said "You've Been Hacked" before the computer shut down.

"What happened!?" Came Piper's voice running down the hall. Juliet and Carlton glanced at each other than at the computer.

* * *

Reading over this… is there too much personal life? Too much Shules?

Check out Maroon 5's "Wake Up Call"


	5. Chapter 5

I think you'll be pleased with this. And by the end will know where I'm going with this story :)

* * *

_Santa Barbra 9:20 AM February 23th, 2020_

"What happened!?" Piper yelled running down the hall. Juliet and Carlton glanced at each other than at the computer.

"I'm not sure," Leo told her, running to catch up to her. Juliet and Carlton walked out of the room as Shawn passed them.

"Piper!" Piper turned.

"Line five; guy says he'll only talk to you." Shawn said.

"What? Why?" Shawn shrugged, "You'll take-?"

"I got it." Shawn bounded down the stairs and over to some people.

"Okay… Leo help the detectives, let's get this solved." Piper walked over to her office and shut the door behind her. Carlton and Juliet glanced at each other before going back into the room.

"What happened? Do you guys know?" Leo asked.

"No." they said it at the same time.

_Santa Barbra 12:37 PM February 23th, 2020_

"No Carlton." Juliet set her coffee cup on the metal, green table in front of her.

"We need to figure this out O'Hara." Carlton said from the other line.

"I'm trying." Juliet balanced the open cell phone between her shoulder and cheek.

"Alright, get back soon." Carlton hung up and Juliet dropped her phone.

"Damnit." She bent down to pick it up but a man had already beat her too it.

"I think you dropped this," the man stood up and handed her the phone.

"Thanks," Juliet took the phone back. The man had short brown hair, glowing green eyes and a dazzling smile. He was in a black suit, with a crimson red tie. "Do I know you?" Juliet wondered aloud.

"No you don't, I think I'd remember a beautiful woman like yourself." The man flirted. Juliet was a little uncomfortable but she oddly like his attention.

"Thanks," Juliet smiled.

"Are you meeting someone?" he asked motioning to the table were two coffee cups were.

"Uh no, that's for my partner." Juliet told him.

"Oh, okay." The man smirked.

"Not that kind of partner, my work partner." Juliet cleared.

"Good," the man started at her.

"Good?" Juliet questioned.

"So… nice kid." The man said.

"What? How did you…"

"Wallet, it partly open in your purse." The man explained. _Probably has high observational skills, just like Shawn _Juliet thought to herself.

"She yours?" Juliet was going to answer when her phone buzzed.

"Sorry," she apologized holding up the buzzing phone. She grabbed her coffee and walked away from the man who followed her.

"Names Shane, yours?"

"Well Shane, it's nice to meet you but I really need to go." Juliet told him. She walked to her green car and set the cups of coffee on the roof.

"Can I get a name to work with?" Juliet froze. Shawn had said that exact same thing to her, the first time they'd met.

"I really have to go." Juliet grabbed the coffee, placed it into the car and drove off quickly while Shane waved. Juliet gripped the steering wheel as she drove away. He... he seemed so much like Shawn. Juliet shook her head and had to remember to talk to Shawn about this later.

_Santa Barbra 7:21 PM February 23th, 2020_

Juliet looked down at the paper she had been filling out and signed her signature on the line. She put that paper in one of the two piles on her desk, and grabbed another from the shortening pile.

"Mom?" Juliet looked up and saw Tiffany standing in front of her desk.

"Tiffany? Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Juliet put down her pen.

"Daddy took me here; he said he had to get something. Then he'd be back." Tiffany whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Juliet asked.

"Uncle Gus said ghosts sleep in here. And if you wake them up, then they'll get you." Tiffany said with a serious voice. Juliet's eyebrows rose as she added to her mental checklist to talk to Gus.

"Okay." Juliet chuckled.

"It's not funny Mommy," Tiffany scolded.

"I'm sorry," Juliet picked up her pen and looked at Tiffany who was watching her. "Where did dad go?"

"I don't know," Tiffany shrugged. Tiffany's blond hair was in pig tails, she was wearing jeans, a pink jacket and black flats.

"Hey all." Shawn announced walking into the room with a bag in his hand.

"Hey," Juliet leaned up as Shawn leaned down and they kissed. "What you got?" Juliet looked at the bag.

"It's a surprise." Shawn dragged a chair from a nearby desk and sat in it. Tiffany moved over and sat on Shawn's lap.

"For?" Juliet went back to her paper work. "Shawn," she sighed when Shawn put his hand on the paper, blocking her from working.

"Can you stop working for ten minutes, please?"

"Fine." She looked up, Shawn looked worse than he had the night before. His eyes were red while the bags under them continued to grow. "Tiffany can you leave daddy and I alone for a bit?" Tiffany looked up at her mom curiously.

"Go on baby," Shawn encouraged. Tiffany hopped of her dad's lap and walked little ways from them. She knew when one of her parents asked her to leave; they were going to have a very important talk. Occasionally ending up with one of them yelling at the other, mostly her mom did the yelling.

"This is getting ridiculous Shawn," Juliet said.

"What is?"

"You. You work yourself like a dog at the damn office of yours. I understand you have a job, but you also have a family Shawn. You need to take care of yourself."

"We're a new firm Jules and we all have to put in extra effort until we're established." Shawn told her.

"Well it seems like you and Piper are putting in most of the work." Juliet retorted.

"We're the partners-."

"Some guy was flirting with me Shawn." She interrupted him.

"What?" Shawn's eyes blazed a little.

"He was flirting with me and it scared me to realize I liked the attention he was giving me. We don't spend enough time together. I love you but I can't feel that when another man is hitting on me. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," he mumbled. Juliet reached over and grasped one of his hands in hers.

"I love you; I want to spend time with you." Juliet told him.

"Then marry me," Shawn said.

"Shawn, we've talked about this." Juliet moaned.

"At least move in with me." Shawn continued, "I work, you work if we came home to the same house every night we'd see each other a lot more. Plus I think Tiffany would like to have her parents under the same roof." He finished, he took one of her hands in both of his.

"I'd love to Shawn you know that,"

"Then why won't you?"

"Because." She said.

"Because isn't an answer." Shawn stated.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" they both flashed back to Juliet kicking him out.

"Things are different now Jules. We both have steady jobs. I was lying to you then, but I'm not now. I love you Juliet."

"And I love you Shawn, but we're not moving in with each other, not yet." Juliet said sternly. They stayed in an awkward silence, Shawn still holding her hands. "What's in the bag?" Juliet changed subjects. Shawn let go of Juliet hands to open up the bag.

"Thought you might be hungry," Shawn pulled out containers of Chinese food. "Tiffany! Come eat!" Shawn called. Tiffany jogged over and took Shawn's seat which he offered.

"Where you going?" Juliet asked as Shawn started to walk away.

"To make a phone call." He said without stopping.

"Are you going to eat?" she yelled.

"Not hungry!" he called back, stepping outside.

* * *

Yes Shawn is going to get distant, need more Shules? Please Review and I'll maybe think about getting you a pineapple.


	6. Chapter 6

_Yes, I've been updating a lot recently. I have school in a few day and won't be able to update a lot like I used to. I'm trying to get my stories ahead, without rushing. Some I'm publishing one or two chapter for different stories each day. _

* * *

_Santa Barbara 7:28 PM February 23th, 2020_

"_Are you going to eat?" she yelled._

"_Not hungry!" he called back, stepping outside. _

Shawn walked down the stairs, and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed the all too familiar number and waited as the line rung.

"Hello?" Edwards's gruff voice answered.

"Hey Ed,"

"Shawn? What's up?" Edward asked.

"Something's happening with the computer system out here." Shawn said.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just remembered how the systems were connected. Is everything okay out there?" Shawn shifted from foot to foot. They were still in winter and for Santa Barbara it was oddly cold. Yes he'd been in colder climates but for some reason he was freezing.

"No, everything's fine out here. System is good, no problems." Shawn nodded.

"Alright, thanks Ed." Shawn sighed.

"You alright Spencer?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shawn lied. He hung up and placed his phone in his pocket before falling back against the wall. He slid down it and kept his head against the cold wall. Shawn's head started to pound, and his vision got blurry. His eyes began to slowly close and all he saw was black.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Juliet glanced at the doorway and back at Tiffany. She glanced at the clock and noticed that Shawn had been gone for almost twenty minutes.

"Are you okay Momma?" Tiffany asked setting down her fork.

"I'm fine sweetie," Juliet assured with a nod.

"Where's dad?" Tiffany looked around.

"I don't know, let's go look." Juliet took Tiffany's hand and they walked outside. Shawn's car was still in the parking lot but there was no sign of Shawn.

"Look," Tiffany bent down and picked up a necklace. Juliet took it and fingered the ring on the chain. _"I never take it off… you never noticed it?" _Shawn's words echoed in her head.

"Tiffany go inside." Tiffany looked up at Juliet.

"Why?"

"Now!" Juliet yelled. Tiffany turned and ran inside with a grumble. Juliet pulled out her phone and hit speed dial three.

"You've reached the voicemail of Shawn Spencer, leave your name, number and I'll got back to you when I can." It went straight to voicemail.

"Come on," Juliet mumbled dialing another number.

"Hello?" Carlton answered on the first ring.

"Carlton?!"

"Juliet? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"No, I think Shawn's been kidnapped." She breathed.

"Again?" Carlton sighed, "Where are you?"

"The station."

"In front of the station too? Son of a bitch Spencer," Carlton hung up.

_Santa Barbara 2:11 AM February 24th, 2020_

Tiffany looked around at all of the chaos that was happing. The station had soon been filled up with officers, people from her dad's work, and her family. Henry, Gus and Maddie and been rounded up and were talking to the Chief. Piper and Kevin had shown up minutes after them along with Leo. The only person missing was her daddy.

"Grandpa?" Tiffany squeaked as Henry passed her.

"What's up?" Henry asked stopping and looking down at her.

"Where's my dad?" Henry froze, and then his mouth opened and closed.

"We don't know," Henry told her what he thought was safe.

"He didn't eat dinner," Tiffany said picking up Shawn's unopened container of food.

"I'm sure he'll eat something." Henry bent down and wrapped her in a hug.

Juliet glanced over and saw Henry talking Tiffany. They'd decided to try and keep as much as they could about Shawn's disappearance from her.

"Hey," a familiar voice said. Juliet turned towards the voice and found Shane looking at her.

"Shane?" Juliet asked confused.

"What are you doing here?" Shane stepped closer to her.

"I could ask you the same thing," Juliet shot back.

"I was called in by Piper, she said that her partner… Spiny or Sony or whatever disappeared." Shane explained.

"You mean Spencer?" Juliet got a little irritated.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my… I don't know what he is exactly." Juliet chuckled.

"Okay." Shane seemed pleased with that answer.

"Mommy!" Tiffany yelled running up to Juliet, grabbing her legs.

"What's the matter?" Juliet looked at her.

"Grandpa Henry said, he said that he didn't know where daddy is. Do you know where he is?" Tiffany gripped onto Juliet's legs.

"No, I don't." Juliet shook her head, placing a hand on Tiffany's blonde hair.

"Whoa… mommy? Daddy? This is your daughter." Shane put together.

"Yeah," Juliet nodded.

"Who's that?" Tiffany looked up at Shane.

"Honey, this is Shane. Shane this is my daughter Tiffany." Juliet introduced.

"Hi Tiffany," Shane smiled at her.

"Moom," Tiffany gripped Juliet's legs tighter.

"Tiffany it's okay," Juliet rubbed Tiffany's hair.

"Okay, sooo… I'm guessing this Sonny guy is her dad?" Shane pointed at Tiffany.

"Spencer," Juliet corrected.

"Right." Shane snapped his finger.

"O'Hara!" Chief Vick called.

"Alright Tiffany stay here," Juliet pried herself away from her daughter and walked over to the chief and Carlton.

"Hi," Shane smiled at her.

"Hi," Tiffany mumbled. Shane looked at her closely and noticed the resemblance between her and her parents. Tiffany may have had Juliet's hair and face, but she had Shawn's eyes, smile and ears. "Do you know where my daddy is?" Tiffany asked.

"No I don't, but we'll find him." Shane tried to put a hand on her shoulder but Tiffany pulled away.

"Tiffany!" Tiffany turned and ran over to Maddie and Henry.

"What are you doing here?" Shane turned and was face to face with Leo.

"I'm here because Piper called." Shane said.

"No, I was with her she didn't call you." Leo told him.

"Then why else would I be here?"

"I don't know. Why would you be here?" Leo crossed his arms.

"Look, I was just drawn here okay? I wanna find Sam as much as you do."

"You mean Shawn?" Leo asked.

"Who's Shawn?"

"Spencer," Leo rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I want to find Spencer as much as anyone." Shane said. Leo shook his head and walked away.

_Santa Barbara 3:00 AM February 24th, 2020_

He got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. The man walked to the back of the car and popped open the trunk. The man was lying unconscious in the trunk curled into a fetal position.

"You got him?" another man joined the first.

"Yeah, help me get him inside." The two men with little effort we're able to lift the knocked out man inside, and down the stairs. They dragged him over to a pillar and rested his back against it. They zip-tied his hands behind his back, and tied his feet together with another zip-tie.

"What did you do to him?" the second man whispered.

"I didn't do anything; he was already out when I found him. A little hit to the head with a wrench and he was mine." The first man shrugged. The first man took a roll of duct tape and went around his head six times, making sure to cover his mouth each time.

"When he wakes up, he won't be able to make a sound." The second man patted the duct tape.

"Should we secure him?"

"Yeah," they took a rope and wrapped it around the man's waist and tied it to the pillar.

"Good, come on." The two men left the room and the once asleep man opened his eyes.

* * *

Yes, Shawn was kidnapped. Why? Because I'm evil :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all :D I'm no longer sick (not much anyways) so I decided you guys deserved an update. I'm pretty sure you'll hate me after this chapter…

* * *

_Santa Barbara 3:02 AM February 24th, 2020_

Shawn groaned and opened his eyes to a cold, soggy room. It was pitch black in this room and somewhere there was a pipe dripping. You could hear the drops plopping against the floor with the quietness of the room. Shawn tried to move his hands but he was unable to. He tried moving anything but there were ties keeping him from doing so.

There was a pang in his head and Shawn just noticed just how much pain he was in. His head was panging, his arms and legs felt like they were on fire, and his stomach felt like it was eating itself. Shawn struggled against his bounds, even though he knew it was useless. He was tied in place, and wasn't going anywhere.

"Just check!" a voice from above yelled. Then footsteps were heard as someone was clearly on their way into the basement. The door was pushed opened softly and the bright light blinded Shawn. He closed his eyes for the light made his head worse. The figure turned on the light in the room and Shawn opened his eyes

A girl was standing in front of Shawn. She had long chestnut hair and creamy skin that flushed pink over her cheek bones. Shawn was however mesmerized by the woman's eyes. Darker then the sky's blue but as rich as a gleaming sapphire. Her eyes had a certain kindness in them that his abductor could not have.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the woman's voice was sweet. She walked over and knelt down next to Shawn, who tried to inch away from her. "Stop, you'll only hurt yourself worse." Her voice was thick with concern. _Who are you? _Shawn wondered. "My name is Elena," it was like she had read his mind.

"I'm very sorry this has happened to you, and I'm even sorrier I can't do anything to the contrary." Elena touched Shawn's cheek. Despite the coldness of the room, Shawn felt the warmth from her touch spread throughout his body. Her face, it was like an angel…_ No! What are you doing? You're with Juliet! _Shawn mentally scolded himself.

"Here, this won't help much." Elena removed her hand and managed to get the tape off of his mouth. "Can you speak?" A part of Shawn wanted her to get closer, and the other wanted her to leave. Shawn nodded and Elena smiled, pleased with his answer. "Tell me your name,"

"Shawn," he rasped out.

"Good," Elena smiled then thumping came down the stairs. "That would be my brother." Elena whispered then sighed. The man was nothing like his sister. He burst into the room, banging the already open door. He was taller, beefier, and defiantly stronger then both Shawn and Elena.

"Elena! What are you doing talking to him?!" the man yelled.

"James I was just…" Elena started but was stopped when James walked over and slapped her. Elena fell back against the blow, not strong enough to fight against her brother's slap. Shawn felt anger curse through him at James for slapping Elena.

"We're supposed to keep him here, and alive until we get other orders. We aren't supposed to become his friends!" James spat grabbing Elena's arm and yanking her up.

"Let her go!" Shawn bellowed as loud as he could. In a second James had bent down, and clasped his gigantic hands around Shawn's small throat.

"James, don't hurt him!" Elena pulled against her brothers arms. Shawn could feel his heart speeding up, and his head becoming lighter. Blackness started to edge into his eyes but James let him go and left Shawn coughing and gasping for air.

"Next time, I won't be letting go." James warned. He stood up and stalked out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Shawn. He nodded and tried to get his breathing back to normal. "Elena!" James shouted. Elena pressed a soft kiss to Shawn's hair before rushing out of the room, closing the door behind her. Shawn was confused by Elena's actions, but couldn't keep off the sleep any longer. _Am I with Juliet? _The last thought crossed his mind.

_Santa Barbara 11:37AM February 24th, 2020 _

Juliet shut Tiffany's bedroom door gently, and paddled into the kitchen where Shane was watching her. "Tiffany alright?" he whispered. Juliet nodded and started the coffee maker up. They'd been searching for hours with no luck of finding Shawn. After Tiffany had fallen asleep in Carlton's chair, the chief had ordered everyone home.

"_Daddy," Tiffany murmured as Juliet placed her in the car._

"_Shush, its okay sweetheart. Daddy is just fine," Juliet told her softly. Juliet slowly closed Tiffany's door so she didn't wake her._

"_Hey," Juliet ran into someone as she had been turning around._

"_Shane!" Juliet yelped._

"_Shush! Don't wanna wake Tiffany up do you?" Shane asked. Juliet turned her head and checked to make sure Tiffany was still fast asleep. _

"_What are you doing here?" Juliet turned back to Shane once she was positive Tiffany was still asleep. _

"_I just wanted to… I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee. But since Tiffany's asleep…" Shane shrugged. _

"_Shane," Juliet sighed. "Shawn is Tiffany's father, and I love him. I can't have you flirting with me and asking me out when he's missing. I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I can't."_

"_You really love him, huh?"_

"_Yes." She didn't hesitate. "We have history together, Shawn and I. Our work intersects sometimes. Hell we procreated together. It's impossible for me not to love him," Juliet said when Shane stayed silent._

"_As friends then?"_

"_What?" Juliet asked stunned. _

"_Can we have coffee, as friends?" Juliet bit down on her lower lip and considered the question. _

"_We can have coffee, once." Juliet said._

"_Really?" Shane's smile was wide._

"_Yes." Juliet rolled her eyes._

"_How about now? At your place?" Juliet really didn't want him there, but she really didn't want to be alone either._

"_Get in," Juliet motioned to other door and Shane happily got into the car._

"So do you have any family?" Juliet sat across from Shane.

"Only child, I have a mom and a dad."

"Are you close to your parents?" Shane shook his head.

"My mom and dad divorced when I was young. I ended up sticking with my dad, while my mom did god knows what."

"That's cool," Juliet gave a fake smile as the aroma of coffee started to fill the room.

* * *

So. I was right, huh? You hate me? Shawn does. For tying him up and whatnot.


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe three more chapter in this :) I'm waiting for my Beta to get back to me with the new chapter of my crossover. So hopefully that will be updated soon... READ ON!

* * *

_Santa Barbara 11:50AM February 24th, 2020 _

Shawn pulled himself together as best as he could. God he was freezing. Was he in the Arctic now? It sure felt like it. Shawn let his head rest against the wooden post. He was thinking about many things. Juliet, Tiffany, but mostly about Elena. He hoped nothing else happened to her.

He shook his head and sighed rather loudly. He didn't understand why every time he tried to picture Juliet, he got Elena. Elena had gotten into his mind and he wasn't sure why. He was in love with Juliet; they had a daughter together… then, why was he thinking of Elena?

Shawn was brought from his thoughts as the door was opened, and no one but Elena walked in. "Are you alright?" she asked. Shawn nodded and his body shivered. "Are you cold?" Shawn nodded. Elena crossed the room and looked at the room's temperature. "No wonder, it's just about fifty degrees." Shawn shut his eyes and sighed.

Elena left the room without saying anything, she however didn't shut the door all of the way. He pulled his hands away from each other trying to get the zip tie to break. Of course it didn't work; the ties were just too damn strong. Shawn gritted his teeth and tried pulling harder, again it was no use. In anger Shawn threw his head back, smacking it into the wooden post. "Shit," he cursed as a stinging pain arrived.

He took a deep breath as the door opened once again. This person wasn't Elena, but her brother James. "I heard you're a psychic?" James snapped.

"No," Shawn shook his head.

"Liar," James mumbled grabbing a wooden plank, and hitting Shawn in the chest with it. _"Tell." _Smack "_Me."_ Smack _"The."_ Another smack _"Truth!"_

"I'm not! Okay! I quit, I'm a lawyer now," Shawn panted.

"Quit? How can you quit being psychic? Isn't it like a gift or something?" James pulled back the plank. "You could call it that," Shawn groaned as James smacked him again.

"Do you remember a man?" James spoke.

"What man?" another blow to his torso.

"His name was AJ." Shawn froze. AJ was the man who had kidnapped him last month. Shawn still had his injuries from that man. _"This isn't over Spencer." _AJ's words played in Shawn's head. So Elena and James knew AJ…

"Yes," Shawn nodded, "How do you know him?"

"He's my brother," James whispered. Shawn rolled his eyes, it was just his luck. "Don't roll your eyes at me." James brought the plank down on his head. Shawn yelped with pain and he heard Elena's voice.

"He's had enough James!" Elena screamed.

"I'll say when he's had enough," James hissed.

"Look James, his wife is a cop…"

"He's not married," James threw the plank against the wall.

"No, but he associates with them. Meaning they're searching for him, right now."

"Your point?" James scoffed.

"He may have some information we could use," Elena suggested. James backhanded her and she fell to the ground, clutching her cheek.

"Shut up!" James shouted, Elena flinched. "You! I'll be back for you!" James pointed at Shawn before storming out of the room. "Elena? Are you okay?" Shawn asked watching Elena. She nodded slowly and removed her hand from her cheek. There was a small cut, and a bruise forming where James had struck her.

"I'm fine," Elena jumped up and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. When the door shut and a bang rang out, Shawn's headache came back at full force. Great, not only was he in the Arctic, he had a head injury to add…

_Santa Barbara 1:50PM February 24th, 2020 _

Juliet sighed and fell backwards onto the bed, her back hitting the cool sheets and blankets. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She'd just managed to get Shane to leave, and go home.

"_I can stay some more,"_

"_No, you can leave. I'm fine." Juliet opened the door._

"_Are you sure? Nothing wrong with asking for some help." Shane wiggled his eyebrows in a very Shawn like way._

"_I'm sure," Juliet put a fake smile on._

"_Alright," Shane started to walk away before he turned. "I had fun Juliet, make sure you tell Tiffany I said goodbye." Then he walked away. Juliet shut the door and rubbed her temples. That guy was one big headache…_

So many thing of Shane reminded her of Shawn. Their names were similar, the way they talked, walked, acted. Speaking of Shawn, god she missed him so much. She missed talking to him, even if they were fighting. The way he smelt after taking a shower, his broad smile when he woke up. Why had she been so stupid?

What girl, in her right mind would turn down a guy like Shawn? Especially if he was one-hundred percent committed to her. Tiffany just adored her father, as did other people. Shawn was a people person, people just loved him. Tiffany had that same trait; she was always making friends and drawing attention to herself.

Juliet was obviously in love with Shawn… but why did Shane make her feel like she was floating on air? Whenever he laughed, or smiled, the butterflies in her stomach took off. He was persistent, happy, smart, cute, funny… _Juliet! What the hell? What about Shawn? _Yes, what about Shawn?

"Mom?" Juliet opened her eyes and sat up. Tiffany was standing against the door looking her way. "What's up baby?" Juliet stretched. "Can I lay down with you?" Tiffany pulled out her puppy dog eyes. Juliet patted the space next to her, Shawn's space. Tiffany walked over and crawled over to her mom, she settled into Juliet's side.

"Is dad gonna be alright?" Tiffany's eyes closed.

"I'm sure he's just fine," Juliet played with Tiffany's blonde hair.

"I hope so, because I miss him and I love him." Tiffany mumbled nuzzling her head on Juliet's shoulder.

"He'll be back soon,"

"I don't like Shane…" Tiffany murmured as she fell asleep. Juliet snapped her head, and looked at Tiffany. She didn't like Shane… but he was so much like Shawn. Why was she comparing them? "God, Juliet. You're losing your mind." Juliet groaned slumping against the pillows.

_Santa Barbara 5:20AM February 24th, 2020 _

"Juliet!" Juliet opened her eyes. "Open the door!" Carlton's voice boomed. Juliet carefully stood up so she didn't move Tiffany; she moved into the living room and opened the door. "Thank god!" Carlton said as soon as she opened the door. He rushed forward and hugged her. Wait… he hugged her?

"Um… Carlton?" Juliet awkwardly patted his back.

"Oh!" Carlton quickly pulled away with a small blush. "I was just… you better see this." He walked around Juliet, into the house. Juliet shut the door and followed him into the kitchen. "Where's Tiffany?" he looked around.

"She's asleep, Carlton what's going on?" Carlton pulled out a paper from his pocket and placed it on the table. Juliet walked over, picked up the paper and read what it said: "Dear Lassiter, you no longer need to look for your old psychic, for we've taken the fair Juliet along with him. He'll be dead in a few hours, good luck." Juliet put the paper down and sighed.

"I thought he got to you." Carlton explained. Then there was the sound of glass shattering, and a high-pitched scream. "Tiffany!" Juliet yelled running into her bedroom, Carlton behind her. The window was shattered, Tiffany was gone and a note was pinned to the wall. "Couldn't take you, guess your daughter will do." The note fell from Juliet's hands. Her knees started to shake, and she couldn't stand anymore. She collapsed onto the bed and her body was racked with sobs.

_Santa Barbara 5:50PM February 24th, 2020 _

Shawn heard struggling, and muffled screams. He opened his eyes and saw James throw someone into the room. "Hey let me go!" The person screamed, Shawn's eyes widened. "Tiffany!" He yelled. Tiffany turned towards Shawn in the dark.

"Daddy?" she questioned.

"I'm over here sweetie," Tiffany inched her way over to where Shawn was. When she found him, she launched herself into Shawn's chest. "Oh," his breath was taken from him.

"I was so scared!" Tiffany started crying.

"It okay, Tif, I'm right here." Shawn wished he could comfort her, but he couldn't. Tiffany wrapped her arms around Shawn's waist and rested her head on his chest. After a few minutes the door opened again, and Elena stepped inside. "No!" Tiffany hollered, clutching onto Shawn.

"Tiffany, relax she won't hurt you." Shawn spoke to her.

"You know her?" Elena turned on the light.

"Tiffany this is Elena, Elena this is my daughter Tiffany." Elena smiled and kneeled down.

"I won't hurt you," Elena's voice was sweet. Tiffany's response was to clutch Shawn harder. "Ow." Shawn moaned as Tiffany squeezed him. "Hey sweetie, I need you to back up okay?" Tiffany looked up at Shawn who nodded. Tiffany stood back while Elena moved closer to Shawn. She slowly unbuttoned Shawn's shirt.

Once his shirt was out of the way, you could clearly see bruises and dried blood. "Does this hurt?" Elena pressed lightly on his chest, Shawn hissed. "Okay, I think you have a few broken ribs." Elena's hand lingered longer than necessary.

"What does that mean?" Tiffany was watching Elena carefully.

"It means… daddy's hurt," Elena looked at Tiffany.


	9. Chapter 9

Two more chapters after this. I feel all evil and such... anyways for those of you who saw "Last Night Gus" I used one of his lines the "You know what I like about you? You have eyes... two of them." on my science teacher and he was like... "Okay?" it was funny XD

* * *

_Santa Barbara 5:50PM February 24th, 2020_

_Once his shirt was out of the way, you could clearly see bruises and dried blood. "Does this hurt?" Elena pressed lightly on his chest, Shawn hissed. "Okay, I think you have a few broken ribs." Elena's hand lingered longer than necessary._

_"What does that mean?" Tiffany was watching Elena carefully._

_"It means… daddy's hurt," Elena looked at Tiffany._

"He's hurt?" Tiffany squeaked.

"Yes, and if James gets to you one more time, he will kill you." Elena informed Shawn.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Answer his questions," Elena shrugged.

"And If I don't know the answer?"

"Lie," Elena stood on her feet. "I'll bring you something so the pain won't be that bad." Elena then walked out of the room, leaving the light on.

"Who's that?" Tiffany sat down next to Shawn.

"A friend," Shawn gulped.

"Does she like you?"

"What?" Tiffany frowned.

"She won't stop touching you, does mommy know?" Tiffany asked.

"Does mommy know what?" Shawn was confused.

"About the girl," Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"Tif, I've been here for a few days."

"Whatever." Tiffany grumbled looking away from Shawn.

"Hey! You don't talk to me like that. Now you need to be respectful and listen to everything I say. Got it?" Shawn flinched as his chest moved.

"Okay," Tiffany looked at the wall. Shawn sighed as Elena walked back into the room with an armful of supplies. She used a knife and cut the zip ties off of Shawn's hands, "Try to escape and James will kill you." She warned.

"Got it." Shawn rubbed his wrists.

"Take this," she put a water bottle and aspirin in his hand. Shawn downed both the water and the pill. No one talked as Elena attended to Shawn's injuries. They both looked up as they heard pounding coming down the stairs, James burst into the room and straight over to Shawn.

"You killed him!" James yelled picking Shawn up by the front of his shirt.

"What?"

"Daddy!" Elena wrapped her arms around Tiffany to keep her from running to Shawn.

"AJ is dead!" James hissed smashing Shawn's head into the concrete wall. "What?" Elena's mouth opened in surprise. "And it's his entire fault!" James picked Shawn back up and held up against the wall.

"I didn't mean to do anything," blood was coming from both his nose and mouth.

"You didn't mean too, but you did." James emphasized 'did'. "I'm sorry," Shawn breathed. James dropped Shawn who landed on his wrist and he moaned as he heard a crack.

_Santa Barbara 6:34PM February 24th, 2020 _

Juliet stared out the window of her bedroom; the same one Tiffany had been dragged through. After collapsing on the bed, she hadn't moved an inch. First Shawn gets taken, then Tiffany. These people were really trying to screw with her, and she didn't like it. Henry, Maddie, Gus, Vick, Piper and Leo had all been called over.

Piper called her father, while Leo called and talked to Tiffany's school. Henry had gone into a rampage and ended up storming out of the house, with Maddie screaming at him. Gus was sitting in the corner of the room, his eyes on Juliet.

"Juliet?" it was Maddie. Juliet heard Gus stand up and walk out of the room, the door shutting behind him. Maddie went over and sat next to Juliet on the bed, who still hadn't moved. "We're doing everything we can to find them. Henry believes that the people who took Tiffany, most likely took Shawn. So at least they're together." Maddie didn't know what to say.

She had been married to a cop, they'd had a son. People had tried to get to Shawn, to get revenge at Henry. Both Henry and Shawn had been taken on multiple occasions, but they had always been found. Maddie remembered the Chief coming to the house, and telling her the news. She always thought of the worst, and she always worried about them.

"I know what it's like…" Maddie started, "They'll come home, and they'll both be okay."

"You can't say that," Juliet mumbled.

"No, but I can say this. If Shawn and Tiffany are together, he'll do anything to protect her. He'll die saving her, so we at least know she's coming home. As for Shawn… we have to hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Maddie told her.

A knock on the door then Carlton walked in, "Remember that guy who took Shawn last year?" Juliet sat up and Maddie nodded. "He just committed suicide." Carlton handed Maddie a file. Juliet scooted over so she could see the file.

"AJ had something to do with this?" Juliet asked.

"I believe so. He has three known relatives." Carlton took out a specific paper. "James Johnson, Elena Johnson and… Shane Johnson." Carlton handed Juliet the paper.

"The Shane whose been coming around?" Carlton nodded. "He's around; Shawn goes missing, then Tiffany. AJ's brother…" Juliet put together.

"We have an address for him." Carlton just thought. "Then come on!" Juliet and Maddie jumped up, they all ran out of the room.

_Santa Barbara 7:23PM February 24th, 2020_

James was pacing around the room while Tiffany and Elena were helping Shawn. There was a loud bang on the door upstairs and some yelling. Shawn was able to make out "SBPD open up!" he almost jumped with happiness.

"What the-!" James trudged upstairs. James came back down with not the cops, but Shane.

"You." Shawn said.

"Yeah it's me Spinney," Shane smiled.

"It don't understand." Tiffany murmured.

"You see here Little Tiffany, daddy pissed of my brother, the man who took you last month. Remember him?" Tiffany nodded. "Well, he's our brother. And since you put him in jail… you're going to pay!" Shane turned to Shawn and held up a gun.

"Shane," Elena said her brother's name slowly.

"Stay back Elena," James grabbed Elena and held her back.

"It's time to die," Shane cocked the gun. It all went by in a blur. All you could hear was the cocking of a gun and running steps. Both James and Shane were on the ground, while Elena was next to Shawn trying to stop the bleeding. Elena had hit James, then Shane just as he pulled the trigger shooting Shawn.

"Tiffany hand me your jacket." Elena looked at Tiffany who was frozen. "Tiffany!" Elena yelled. Tiffany slowly took off her jacket and threw it at Elena. Shawn was bleeding from the corner of his chest, and was losing a lot of blood. His head started to droop as a door slammed open.

"SBPD hands up!" Carlton, Juliet, Vick and everyone entered the room. Elena ignored them and continued pressing against Shawn's chest. "Someone call an ambulance!" Elena shouted applying more pressure.

"Mommy!" Tiffany ran to Juliet, who was staring at Shawn. Shawn's face was pale, and his chest was covered in red blood. Carlton rushed forward and helped Elena.

The other officers went over to the now awakening Shane and James. Juliet wrapped her arms around Tiffany, and held her close. "He's losing a lot of blood!" Carlton announced. "Spencer stay with me!" Carlton patted Shawn's cheeks as Shawn's eyes closed. Shawn's chest stopped moving and Elena felt for a pulse.

"His pulse is weak, he's dying." Carlton started chest compressions while she started mouth to mouth. After a few minutes of silence and careful waiting the paramedics showed up. But… Shawn still wasn't breathing.

* * *

Ohhhh Cliffhanger! Fun :) Review and I'll update this soon.


	10. Chapter 10

One more chapter after this. Anyways today at 11:30 EST Psych will be reveling some news. BIG NEWS. (10/10/12) Can't wait!

* * *

_Santa Barbara 9:58PM February 24th, 2020_

Elena clutched the warm coffee cup in between her hands. She still had Shawn's blood on her shirt and her pants, some underneath her fingernails as well. They had rushed Shawn to the hospital, they'd been told he'd flat lined twice on the way there. And he probably wasn't going to make it. Carlton Lassiter sat down next to Elena a notepad on his lap and a pen in his hand.

"I'm going to need your statement." He said. Elena sighed softly and her eyes met with Juliet's or Tiffany's moms. Elena took a deep breath before explaining James and Shane's sudden need for revenge against Shawn. How it all started with them following Shawn around, learning how he walked, talked and family issues.

Shane then got the idea of trying to take over Shawn's life and tried to be him. But he couldn't do it with Shawn In the picture. So Shane and James cooked up a plan to grab Shawn, and hide him until Shane was more connected with everyone. Elena was only involved because they were her older brothers, and it was her house.

"They weren't supposed to grab Tiffany." Elena told Juliet, "I was surprised when I found in her the room." Elena then continued to explain that she was going to turn in her brothers but she was afraid. She had beaten as a child by their father, and by her brothers once she was older. "I was going to go to the police if they hadn't been found in another two days." Elena gripped the cup.

"So you didn't grab anyone?" Carlton clarified.

Elena shook her head, "I never left the house." Carlton nodded and wrote on the pad. "I feel extremely bad for what I and my brother did. I apologize to you, and to Tiffany." Tiffany was clutching Juliet's arm. "We… we never meant for it to go that far."

"How far was it supposed to go?" Juliet asked anger dripping her voice.

"Just far enough to cause Shawn some pain. He was never supposed to end up in the hospital, and if he dies… I know you're going to charge all of us with murder." Elena didn't sound scared about the prospect of going to Jail.

"Your brothers will be charged with murder and you'll be charged as an accomplice." Carlton told her and Elena nodded.

"But wait," Tiffany's voice was small. "She helped daddy. Doesn't that mean somethin?" she looked up at Juliet.

"What I did was bad; I deserve what comes to me." Elena answered for Juliet. Juliet gripped Tiffany closer to her, staring at Elena. A man in a white coat came out of a room and walked over to them. Henry, Maddie, Gus, and Carlton stood up while Juliet, Elena and Tiffany just looked up. The man's front was covered in blood.

"You're here for Shawn Spencer?"

"How's my son?" Henry asked.

"Not good." The doctor sighed, "He has multiple broken ribs, a broken wrist and that's the good thing."

"What about the bullet?" Maddie gripped Henry's hand.

"The bullet went into his chest, and nicked the side of his heart. Enough to lose a lot of blood, but not enough to kill him straight off."

"Is he going to be okay?" Juliet's voice was shaking.

"He's in the ICU, and the next couple of hours will be touch and go. If he can make it through the next…" the doctor paused. "Seventy-two hours, without any problems, he'll be just fine."

"And if he doesn't?"

"We can go from there," The doctor gave a small smile before turning around and walking away.

"Can we see him?" Gus seemed to be the only one who was actually thinking.

"Yes you may, a few of you for not that long." He answered before he turned out of sight.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Juliet walked into the cold room and walked over to the bed. Shawn was fast asleep; his chest wrapped in bandages, his wrist in a cast, and his skin was still pale. Juliet sat beside him in a chair, and took his hand in hers. God, his skin was like ice. Juliet was deep in thought that she didn't even notice him begin to stir.

"Jules?" he rasped. Juliet looked up and blue eyes met green. "Oh, Shawn I'm so glad you're alright." She jumped up.

"Tiffany?"

"She's with your parents." Shawn closed his eyes and took in a pained breath. "She's safe, you're safe. Shane and James are in jail, they're not getting out for a very long time." Juliet assured.

"Elena? What happened to her?" he opened his eyes.

"We… I'm not sure," Juliet confessed. Shawn gripped Juliet's hand, and kept his eyes locked on hers. "I have something of yours." Juliet reached into her pocket and took out Shawn's necklace. The ring still around it, she held it in her palm so he could see.

"What's wrong?" Juliet's face had gotten a look of concentration on it.

"I don't want to give it back," she whispered.

"What?"

"You said you keep the ring with you at all times?"

"Yeah," he was confused.

"Why?" he finally got where she was going.

"I kept it, just in case you ever agreed to marry me. But I can see that-."

"Yes." She interrupted him.

"Yes what?"

"I want to marry you Shawn. It's long overdue, and I love you with all of my heart. I just hate that it took us- me this long to realize it. To realize that I love you, and I want to spend the rest of _our_ lives together, with _our_ daughter." Shawn smiled as one spread across Juliet's face. "Will you marry me Shawn Spencer?" Juliet asked. Without hesitation Shawn answered, "I'd love to marry you." Juliet ducked her head and pressed her lips against Shawn's.


	11. Chapter 11

This is done. I will not be making a third to the first two. Thank you all for your support and reviews! This is defiantly not one of my best, I admit that. I'm not exactly happy with how it all worked out, but… too little too late. And as long as you guys semi-liked it. We're good!

* * *

_Santa Barbara 2:33PM August 22th, 2020_

"Dad!" Tiffany jumped on the couch, trying to get her dads attention. "Dad!" Tiffany yelled. Shawn waved his hand in dismissal in her direction. He was in the kitchen taking care of some last minute business.

"Tiffany? Did you pack everything?" Juliet asked walking into the living room.

"I can't find my towel." Tiffany frowned.

"Check in the basket, by your door." Juliet told her, finishing putting her earrings in her ear. She turned and rolled her eyes as she still saw Shawn with the phone glued to the side of his face. "Sha-wn!" She hissed. Shawn turned and held up one finger, signaling he needed one minute. "Now!"

"I have to go Pipes… yeah okay." He hung up and grabbed the bags off of the counter. "Shawn, I send you in to grab snacks and you're on the phone."

"Sorry. Piper wanted to check if the new hire was coming into today." Shawn was wearing blue swimming trunks and a plain white t-shirt, with flip flops on his feet. Juliet herself was in a yellow sundress with her bathing suit underneath. "Can we go now?!" Tiffany whined.

"Yes, did you grab the sunscreen?" Juliet looked at Shawn who held up the bottle. "Alright! Let's go!" They all walked to the car, Shawn locking the door behind him. After piling into Shawn's black Ford-Fusion, they started the drive to the beach.

"Whose idea was it to meet at the beach?"

"We thought it would be good. With the kids, and the sun," Juliet was putting Chap-Stick on her lips. "Plus you haven't been to the beach in ages." Juliet popped her lips.

"Yeah but when you lived right next to the beach for most of your life, it gets tiring." Shawn shot back.

"No it doesn't! I love the beach!" Tiffany squeaked starting to hum a tune. "You're a water baby." Shawn rolled his eyes.

"I'm made of water?" Tiffany questioned.

"Yes and no." Juliet answered. "Your body has water in it," she continued.

'Then how am I a water baby?" Tiffany's face crunched in concentration.

"It's a figure of speech, it means you love water." Shawn corrected himself.

"Oh. I'm a water baby," Tiffany continued to hum. Finally Shawn pulled up to the beach and he was met with his father standing by the door of his own truck. Shawn got out of the car and sighed when he saw things in the back of his truck.

"Daaad," Shawn moaned.

"Get your lazy ass over here and help me." Henry walked to the bed of truck and opened the gate. His grill, charcoal, lighter fluid, and three red coolers were all in the bed. "You didn't have to bring your own grill." Shawn said as he and Henry unloaded the massive grill.

"That's what I told him." Maddie voiced hugging Juliet.

"I don't want to use other grills, where the people never cleaned them properly." Henry explained.

"You are just paranoid." Shawn told him.

"Like father, like son." Henry smiled.

"You know, I always hated that saying. I'm nothing like you, and I thank god every day." Shawn lifted the charcoal and handed it to Carlton who had walked over.

"You will be, and soon your hair will start to fall out," Henry mocked.

"No it won't." Shawn ran a hand through his hair. Maddie and Juliet chuckled while Tiffany stood there confused. "You started losing your hair when I was kid. And I still have mine." Shawn grumbled. Henry rolled his eyes and started wheeling the grill over to their little area. Gus had gotten there earlier and had set up a huge canopy.

"You know Spencer, you wouldn't look bad bald." Carlton taunted Shawn who frowned. "I still have half the mind to glue things to your desk, _Lassie_." Carlton scowled at Shawn's long unused knick name for him.

"Shawn! Leave Carlton alone!" Juliet scolded.

"Can I go in the water?" Tiffany asked jumping around Juliet's legs. "Sunscreen," Juliet handed Tiffany the bottle.

"Hey Shawn, later want to see who can eat the most hot dogs?" Gus requested.

"You're on buddy. But let's remember who doesn't have a gag reflex." Shawn said.

"That's because I don't cut it up, if I cut it up I should be able to eat more." Gus defended.

"Uh huh." Shawn smiled grabbing a bottle of beer only to have it taken away by his dad who drank it. "Really?" Shawn grabbed another one, drinking it before it could be taken away.

"You snooze you lose," Henry started the grill.

"Come on you two, the sky is blue and the sun is out." Maddie looked at her son and her ex-husband. "Can't you two have fun?"

"Define fun," Shawn raised an eyebrow, sitting onto the brown wooden picnic table.

"No fighting, no snapping, no challenging each other," Maddie ticked each thing off on her fingers. "No glaring, keep hands to yourself, and no tests." She looked at Henry on the last one.

"Burned!" Shawn high-fived Gus.

"Shawn," Juliet warned sitting next to him.

"He can't help it," Carlton sat across from Shawn, a smug smile on his lips.

"Yes Lassie I can,"

"You wanna bet?" Carlton challenged.

"Let's go."

"Shawn!" Maddie yelled while Juliet smacked Shawn's head. "Ow! He started it,"

"Stop acting like a fiver year-old." Was Carlton's response.

"Mooom!" Tiffany poked Juliet's arm, getting her attention. "Now can I go?" she asked hopefully.

"Take daddy and Uncle Carlton with you." Juliet said.

"What?" Both men protested.

"Guys!" Juliet yelled. They both stood up and followed the happy Tiffany to the water. When Shawn was getting up he had whispered, "Love you." To Juliet. "I love you too." She'd whispered back rubbing her thumb over the ring on her left hand.

"He's no longer a weasel. Thank god," Henry said throwing hotdogs onto the grill.

"He'll always be my Weasel." Juliet smiled watching Shawn's retreating form. "Wait… that didn't sound quite right." Everyone laughed.

* * *

So all of you, be honest with me. Did you guys enjoy "The Weasels" and "Double Weasel"? Please tell me the truth!


End file.
